imanewuserproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Timor
Dili Tetum Gusmao Leste Etsel-Romit | all_stars = Survivor: All-Stars | allstars = Vipul Patel, Jamie Hill, Lyn Turk, Dustin Seltzer | fans_vs_favs = Survivor: The Caribbean | fansvsfavs = | previous_season = none | next_season = Survivor: Gobi Desert }} About Survivor: Timor Survivor: Timor is the first edition of the ImANewUser Survivor series. The show is hosted by an online user named Raymond and the 24 contestants were the 24 The Amazing Race 10 contestants. The game proved to be a success story, lasting longer than most Survivor games on the original forum, so the host decided to create a series modeled after this one. The game started on June 30, 2007 and ended on December 19, 2007. Filming took place in the Iralalaro area, located in the eastern part of the island of Timor, commonly known as Timor-Leste. The 24 castaways were first divided into three tribes, where teammates on TAR 10 were separated. They were allowed to be tribemates afterwards in tribe switches. After every Reward Challenge, one castaway is sent to Exile Island, where a hidden Immunity Idol resides. This idol can be used up until the Final 5. It was used once in this game. After 39 days, Vipul Patel, a salesman from Windermere, Florida, beat out Jamie Hill in a close 5-4 vote to win. Contestants Note 1: Tom, Terry and Tyler all finished last in the first Reward Challenge where the last one from each tribe gets eliminated. Note 2: James, Vipul and Saeed were tied with 2 votes each. Previous votes can't be used against them, so they went through a tiebreaker challenge which James lost. Note 3: Lauren played the Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore three votes against her were not counted. Note 4: Rob and Vipul were tied at 3 votes each. However, since Rob had 3 previous votes cast against him whereas Vipul had 2, Rob was sent to the jury. Note 5: There were two votes on Day 37: one before Jamie arrived and one after. Jamie and Erwin each got 3 votes each, so a tiebreaker challenge was used to break the tie. Jamie won, putting Erwin on the jury. The Game Note 1: The castaways competed for Reward. The first five to finish the challenge were rewarded Immunity, whereas the last three to arrive were eliminated. Note 2: Tribes were switched, so no one was exiled. Note 3: There was no Reward Challenge this date, so no one was exiled. Note 4: After Dili voted out Kandice, they gave someone in Leste Immunity. They voted Arti. Note 5: Since both tribes went to Tribal Council, no one was exiled. Note 6: Since there was a merge, there was no Reward Challenge. Voting History *A name in bold indicates the winner of the season. *A name in underline indicates the winner of the car. (This season, it was a 2008 Ford Focus.) Elimination Notes *'Tom', Terry, Tyler - They lost in the first Reward Challenge and were eliminated. *'Peter' - The Tetum tribe was going to Tribal Council. Guys favored their strength and wanted to vote out Karlyn, but the girls wanted Peter out as they saw him as bossy. Erwin decided to side with the girls and vote Peter out. (4-3) *'Mary' - Dili was heading to Tribal Council and it was clear to the tribe that either Lyn or Mary will be voted out. They decided to lobby for Dustin's exit, but it proved unsuccessful. (5-2) *'David' - In Gusmao, the majority alliance of Kellie, James, Godwin and Bilal decided to vote out David. To avoid a blindside, Bilal decided to split Duke's and Kandice's votes from David's vote. (4-2-1) *'Bilal' - After the tribe switch-ups, Godwin, Duke, Kellie and Bilal went to their second straight Tribal Council, deciding to stick together. Kimberly was targeted for her poor performance in challenges by Kellie and Bilal. However, Duke and Godwin decided to side with Rob and get rid of Bilal now, followed by Kimberly, since they found Bilal a threat. (3-2-1) *'Godwin' - Gusmao lost again and had to go back to Tribal Council. Godwin planned for Kimberly to go next. However, he was given hints about a blindside by Rob and Duke at Tribal Council. He tried to convince the girls to side with him, but they proved to be useless. (3-1-1) *'Karlyn' - Karlyn was seen as a strategic threat, a challenge liability and the most annoying of the tribe, so they decided to cut her loose. (5-1) *'Kimberly' - Gusmao lost for the fourth time and Rob decided to side with Kellie after Duke lobbied to vote him out. They finally got rid of Kimberly even though Rob wanted Duke out. (2-1-1) *'James' - As the tribe lines started to fade away, there was a three-way tie between James, Saeed and Vipul. A tiebreaker challenge ensued and James lost. (2-2-2-1) *'Saeed' - As Kellie and Saeed decided to stick together, Vipul, Arti, Erwin and Duke decided to form an alliance of 4 and voted the more physical threat. (4-2) *'Kellie' - Kellie formed an alliance with Erwin, hoping to save herself. However, being the original target, she was voted out next by the remainder of the majority alliance. *'Kandice' - As a twist, Lyn, Sarah and Rob were immune that week for sitting out. The mainly female tribe voted randomly and it ended up a tie between Kandice and Lauren. Lauren played her idol and sent Kandice to the jury. (3-1) *'Duke' - The duo of Vipul and Arti knew Erwin sided with Kellie during the last. However, seeing this as an opportunity to get rid of a threat, they voted Duke out. (3-1) *'Dustin' - At the merge, Dustin and Jamie approached Vipul and Arti with the idea of voting Erwin out. However, the majority alliance of Lyn, Sarah, Lauren and Rob decided to side with Erwin and vote out Dustin as they saw her as another threat. (5-4) *'Rob' - The votes were up in the air as Rob and Vipul got into an argument. Thus, the tribe ended up either voting out Rob or Vipul. At Tribal Council, Rob tied with Vipul and in the tiebreaker challenge, Rob was beat. (3-3-1-1) *'Lauren' - The alliance of Jamie, Lauren, Lyn and Sarah seemed impenetrable. However, a feud between Lauren and Sarah caused Jamie and Lyn to rethink their vote and instead, swapped to Lauren after convincing Sarah, Arti and Erwin. (5-2) *'Sarah' - Sarah proved to be a nuisance and was promptly voted out of the tribe. (4-1-1) *'Lyn' - After the challenge, Lyn and Jamie made a promise to Erwin that they will get rid of Vipul and Arti if they don't win Immunity. After the Immunity Challenge, however, Lyn told Erwin that maybe they should vote out Jamie next since she is shaping up to be a threat. Erwin told Jamie and she planned a counter-alliance which voted Lyn out. (4-1) *'Erwin' - With Jamie away, Vipul and Arti stuck together and voted Erwin. However, Jamie showed up as a twist and they revoted, with Jamie receiving three votes. They then participated in a tiebreaker challenge, with Jamie winning. (3-3-1) *'Arti' - Jamie won the final Immunity challenge. She voted out Arti since she saw her as a threat. (1-0) *'Jamie' - Was seen as an upfront strategist by the jury. Some saw her as someone who made "unneccessary cutthroating". Received votes from Sarah, Lauren, Dustin and Kandice. *'Vipul' - Was seen as an under-the-radar player. He was seen as someone who made doing nothing look like a strategy. Received votes from Arti, Erwin, Lyn, Rob and Duke. Jury Vote *'Kandice' - Jamie. "Girl, I thought you made risky moves and you somehow played them well. I don't care what they say. You're great!!!" *'Duke' - Vipul. "I was on the fence with this one. You both had great strategies. I just thought your Final Council speech was awesome." *'Dustin' - Jamie. "I just hated Vipul after that speech. His just sounded like an arrogance ready to explode." *'Rob' - Vipul. "After Jamie took you, I know my vote was clear. You may have been annoying, but after taking you, you just won my vote." *'Lauren' - Jamie. "I respect better gameplay. You obviously had it." *'Sarah' - Jamie. "I've been with you guys on the first days. I know how you guys played pre-merge and post-merge. So I had a clue on who I'll vote for from that. This last TC just solidifies it." *'Lyn' - Vipul. "Well, what can I say? Jamie may have played us, but somehow, you managed to play her more. I mean, she burned like, 5 bridges. Congrats." *'Erwin' - Vipul. "Dude, you managed to go through this game unnoticed. You had to perfect it somehow if you didn't manage to get voted out before the Final 6. *'Arti' - Vipul. "I love you. I love your gameplay. And I love that speech of yours. See you back home." External Links *'Survivor: Timor on Forumsnet' References